


Escape, It's Knowing You've Missed The Miracle

by bedegraine



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angsty Bathroom Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedegraine/pseuds/bedegraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you so much I'll tear you to pieces."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape, It's Knowing You've Missed The Miracle

Escape is nestled into the centers of confinement. Escape is a shower in an apartment with Merlin pinned to the wet tile and water running soothing tracks down his back. Feeling Merlin's naked skin against his own like the press of belonging. Escape is knowing, deep down, that the sky could be crashing down and you'd not give a fuck. Escape is knowing you'd sooner blast out your own brains than go home. Merlin against cold, wet tile. His wrists held hard in Arthur's hands.

"I love you so much I'll tear you to pieces."

"No one would notice. You can have me, please have me for always."

Merlin's body, firm and soft and unrelenting but pliant, moving with his own like a great uncoordinated melody. The crescendo is hidden, they chase it. Arthur chases it over Merlin's collarbones with his lips, and Merlin chases it through Arthur's mind with his words. His beautiful words.

Trapped in, boxed in at all sides by life not leaving them alone. By dreams once dreamt, naïve and young and fresh but spoiled. Stuck in place, caged with no chance of bail. But free.

Escape is the rent not paid and scars running the lengths of your arms. Escape is giving up on the miracle you'd waited for, for so long. Escape, it's knowing you've got nothing but this. Merlin with his beautiful words and beautiful tongue, beautiful eyes and soft heart. Trapped by life, all his beauty caged and spread out like a tethered bird with wings extended. Hot and hard and Arthur's, always only Arthur's.

"Always, only yours."

"I love you so much I'll ruin you forever."

No one will ever notice. No one will ever come knocking or waiting or wanting anything more from them. It's simple and it's easy, it's pretend and it's fooling everyone. Escape is leaving the pieces where they've fallen and trusting no one will pick them up.

Merlin's trapped beauty, the biggest crime and Arthur's only regret. Merlin, only ever his. What should be the worlds, only ever spread wide for him, saying his name and coming for him in a gorgeous, guttural wave. The crescendo peaks and begins its descent, and they're still stuck. The melody is just a forgotten secret, really. Picked up by lovers who would soon be forgotten as well.

Escape, for Arthur, is not caring that he's already been forgotten. Escape is Merlin.


End file.
